Notice Me Brother
by pain1516
Summary: Little Kalluto was always envious over Killua and Alluka's effortless bond. However not long after Alluka gets locked away Kalluto manages to get his older brothers attention... At least for a little bit. (Just a fluffy one-shot about Zoldyck brother bonding) Please R&R!


**Alluka is referred to as a boy in this, simply because it's from Kalluto's point of view and I can imagine Illumi and the Zoldyck parents insisting Kalluto refer to Alluka as a boy since that's what Alluka biologically is. Since they don't care how Alluka views herself.

Kalluto didn't have much of a sweet tooth, which was surprising for a little four year old boy. He ate his vegetables without a peep and never made a fuss when his parents poisoned his lunch or breakfast every now and then to build up his poison resistance.

The complete opposite of his older brother Killua, the prodigal heir to the Zoldyck family.

He complained whenever their mother tried to take his precious chocorobo-kun away, made a fuss whenever the butlers insisted he eat more vegetables and fruits to compensate for it, and gave their parents the evil eye as he swallowed down foods that would kill normal children.

The Zoldyck's were far from normal, even little Kalluto knew that. Still sending a six year old child off to Heaven's Arena was certainly one of Silva Zoldyck's more extreme ideas.

Killua was to be dropped off in a week, yet Kalluto was sure his big brother still knew nothing about it. The only reason Kalluto knew was because he rarely left his dear mothers side, and he had been there when Kikyo and Silva talked (read: argued) about Silva's decision. After Silva managed to calm the hysterical woman down he ordered his youngest child not to tell what he heard to Killua.

Needless to say, the little boy was a bit conflicted as he watched his beloved older brother munch on chocolate from a distance.

Yes, Kalluto adored his big brother, in his silent way. Ever since Alluka had been locked away in his room, the little pink-eyed boy had been hoping to get closer to Killua. His big brother however, didn't seem to have the same interest.

'What's wrong with me?' Kalluto wondered, as he pictured Killua and Alluka playing with Alluka's Sailor Moon toys in his head like they used to, never bothering to invite Kalluto.

Was it because of mother? Kalluto was always at her side, following her like a faithful duckling. But that was because she was the only one that ever bothered to acknowledge him. Mother trained him, took him with her to shadow her as she did jobs, and gave him her attention (even if the minute Killua walked in the room that changed). Sure Milluki used to take him on walks every now and then, but Millu had stopped doing that ever since Alluka was locked away.

"I know your there Kallu," Killua sighed, but didn't look up from the little robot toy that came with the chocolate balls, as he spoke. Kalluto shouldn't be surprised his brother noticed him, Killua was much more talented than him after all. Kalluto felt sad though when he heard the lack of interest (or maybe it was even annoyance?) in his brothers voice. He almost considered running away rather than showing himself, but Kalluto knew that wouldn't help make his brother warm up to him at all.

As the little boy hesitantly approached, Killua seemed to be looking around them expecting something else.

"Is mother with you?" The white haired by questioned, yet despite the fact he was asking, Kalluto had a feeling Killua wouldn't believe anything he said.

"No, she has a job to do," Kalluto knew he was was telling the truth though. Or at least the truth as far as he knew, but why would mother lie to him over work? She said she wouldn't be gone for long, since she wanted to smother Killua before he left.

Killua seemed to accept the answer as he stopped looking around the play area. His electric-like blue eyes settled on Kalluto finally, and the little boy almost felt proud to have Killua's attention for once.

"What do you want?" The almost pride-like feeling disappeared immediately at his brothers blunt question.

Kalluto looked at his feet nervously (an action his parents would scold him for if they saw) and tried to think of an answer that wouldn't annoy Killua. But he couldn't think of anything at all! He remembered back before Alluka was locked away how casually he would call out to Killua to ask to play. It was so easy for Alluka. Kalluto would tough it out though.

"Since mother isn't here I was wondering is you would...play with me?" Well he asked, Kalluto could at least reassure himself later that he wasn't a coward.

Killua didn't out right shoot him down though, definitely surprising. The white haired heir seemed to actually be considering it!

"Alright," Killua decided slowly, his head tilted to the side as he observed Kallu. "What do you want to play? Darts?"

Kalluto actually hated darts. He had played a few times with Millu but hadn't quite gotten the hang of the game yet. But if that's what Killua wanted to play...

"No..?" Killua mused, how did he realize what Kalluto was thinking so easily?! "Good, I don't really feel like playing that either. I don't really feel like training at all right not actually."

Killua sighed loudly as he tossed his empty chocolate container towards a nearby trashcan. "Hmmmmm," a thoughtful expression washed away and lingering annoyance or wariness from Killua's face. "What do you do for fun Kalluto?"

The way Killua asked that gave Kalluto the impression Killua didn't think his younger brother knew what fun was. Since he was feeling a little hurt by that, he blurted out his favorite hobby, "I like to make things out of paper!"

Well admitting that was certainly embarrassing, but Killua didn't laugh. He had a curious look, "You mean like origami?"

"Y-Yeah and paper dolls." Killua actually seemed satisfied by that answer, and Kalluto watched in astonishment as Killua smiled a bit at him. "Alright then. Let's go get some paper."

~~~~~~

"Looks like I'm not really good at origami Kallu," Killua didn't sound mad though as he looked at his poor 'rose'. It looked more like a crumpled up red paper ball honestly.

"T-That's okay Killua," trying to reassure his older brother felt incredibly awkward, "I wasn't that good either when I started. Grandmother taught me a few things a couple months ago."

Sitting in front of the dark haired little boy were two complex looking origami cats. They sat in lax poses, each with a dainty front paw raised. One made from bright sky blue paper, the other a light bubblegum pink color. Their grandmother was who they got the paper from in the first place, she had been happy to share after giving the two young assassin's in training a pop quiz on the finer points of tailing trained targets.

Killua actually seemed impressed as he picked up the little blue cat. "Well you can't tell that now," he remarked, "this looks really cool Kallu." His brother said it nonchalantly, but Kalluto felt extremely happy to hear Killua praise him. His face warmed, and his fingers shook as he tried to cut the paper correctly to make a paper frog doll.

"Thanks Killua," he said it so softly his older brother probably barely heard him. "You can keep that one if you want..." He trailed off awkwardly. Why would he ask that? There's no way Killua-

"Really? Okay I will than," Killua shrugged simply, before pocketing the little cat and looking up sharply just as the door swung open and their parents strolled in.

"Killuuuuuu!" The woman shrieked as she hurried forward. Immediately any semblance of happiness or content was wiped from Killua's face. His eyes became cold, he scowled up at the woman, and he flinched away when she tried to pat him on the head.

"Do you have to be so noisy mother?" He grumbled and turned his eyes to his father. "Father." His tone of voice became much more respectful.

"Come with me Killua," the man ordered, not batting an eye as Kikyo started to wail about Killua being so cold. "Illumi is busy with a job so I'll be training you for the rest of the week."

Killua definitely looked curious as he stood to follow the man out of the room, being sure to hurry past their mother. Just as he walked out the door he turned and met Kalluto's eyes. He gave a small smile and a simple wave, which left Kalluto so stunned he didn't manage to wave back quick enough.

The first time he managed to get his older brother's attention... and the last time he would see him for two years.

A/N: So... I love Kalluto! Oh and that little blue paper cat is still totally sitting in Killua's room 6 years later XD

If anyone who is following my story The Youngest Son reads this consider this an apology for not working on that one for so long. I've been having major writing block when it comes to that story...


End file.
